Taking care of business
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Pre-series While Sam is in Stanford, John and Dean take a hunt where the younger Winchester will be in danger. Sam is tortured, while the two older Winchesters will try to find him before it will be too late
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2004**

 **(The song "Taking care of business" by Bachman Turner Overdrive is playing)**

 **JOHN AND DEAN POV**

 _Arkansas, Springdale_

John and Dean were in the Impala getting ready to put an end to a vampires nest. The dead man's blood and the catana were ready and being held by them, as the sun was going down with the nice fresh air that they needed so much.

As soon as they were inside the place, they saw all the vampires still sleeping peacefully.

Being careful as they walked, saw the victims that dissappeared last week. Both were unconscious and all bloody, but as soon as the hunters touched their wrists, felt the weak pulse that was so damn recomforting.

The woman that was tied up woke up scared and started shouting through the gag that had been placed in her mouth.

\- Shh! - said Dean trying to calm her down - we are here to help you! Calm down please!

\- Son… - said John from behind - I think that we're in trouble.

Dean turned around, and saw that the vampires were waking up, and two of them were walking towards them with angry faces.

\- Dammit! - said Dean pissed - wait here lady and… man. We have to kill those vamps, and then, we will take you to the hospital.

The vampires started attacking them while the victims shouted scared, and all that could be heard from outside of the vampires nest, was loudy sounds that indicated that a big fight was going on inside.

 **SAM'S POV**

 _California, Stanford University_

Sam woke up from his short nap next to his girlfriend Jessica. He's been dating with her for the last eleven months, and she even helped him to be strong when he wanted to give up. She was his everything, he could say. Since he came back from meeting her family, Jess decided to move out to his apartament , and that happened two weeks ago. When Sam found out about her desition , he felt that he was happier than he ever was in his short three years at Stanford College. Even if his father and brother were not with him, he had her by his side forever.

He stretched out his sore body, as a product of the heavy two hours of gymnastic he had done earlier , and sat on the bed watching her sleep with his smurfs shirt, and her Simpson's pijamas pants that he liked so much.

\- Good afternoon - heard that a very sleepy Jess said smiling at him.

\- Hey! - said Sam holding her hand - I love you Jess.

\- I love you too - she said sitting next to him - what do you think about going for a walk and drink some ice cream tomorrow?

\- Sounds like a great idea - he said laughing - but for now, we should go to study. We have some final exams at the front of our doors, and that's not good.

\- You with your nerd actittude - said Jess while going to the bathroom - but you're right, we should study, a little bit later. Want to order some pizza for tonight?

\- Nah. I will cook for you - he said thinking about her favourite food - let me take care of that for tonight.

\- I like the idea - she said looking at him happy - you know that living under the same roof with you is the best thing in the world, right?

\- Just to avoid cooking? - he asked, getting up from the bed, hugging her from behind, and kissing her neck - or something else?

\- I don't know - she said turning in his direction, kissing him with passion - maybe we can figure that out right now.

\- Yeah, maybe we can - said Sam, picking her up and walking with her in his arms, leaving her softly into the bed.

The kisses turned into touches, and the night fell as Jess and him were on the bed again with all the lights turned off, being covered up only by the bed sheets in the silent apartament.

\- You said that you had to study hours before - she said as she passed her hand through Sam's chest - where's the Sam Winchester that wants to study over everything? You're not the Sam i thought you were when i met you.

\- Well, you changed my priorities - said Sam kissing her in her lips - you made me a better man. What would i do without you?

\- I don't know - she said looking at his hazel eyes - i am asking the same question to myself.

Both laughed and they got up. Sam started cooking, while Jess sat on the couch with her books on her lap, studying for her finals.

 **JOHN AND DEAN POV**

The night fell when both Winchesters finished to kill all the vampires and saved the victims, that were in the hospital now .

Only few scars were the result of the fight that happened, and both drained, decided to find the nearest motel to crash for a while, till they would find another hunt to do. And other people to save.

\- Good job out there son - said John drving the Impala - you will be better than me one day.

\- One day? - asked Dean laughing - i think that day already came long time ago.

\- Yeah, sure - said John looking at his son, and after , looking at the dark road ahead - for now i am better than you, becuase i am older, and i have teached you everything you know.

\- We can talk about this forever dad - said Dean laying his head againts the car's door - but i'm too tired to argue right now.

\- I can see the motel right there - said John pointing at the "Too Tired" motel near them - get ready, becuase we are there in two minutes.

\- Yeah - said Dean rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Both mens were out in a second, and John went to register his son and himself, while Dean took the duffel bags out of the trunk. They were inside of the motel room as soon as John came with the keys in his hand.

Twenty minutes later, the lights of the room were turned off, and the silence filled the dark room, except for the snores by the older Winchester on the bed nearest to the door.

 **(End of the song)…**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you like the fic, please review!**

Chapter 2

 _7 days later…_

 _Stanford University_

 **SAM'S POV**

Sam woke up at 06:15 AM and got ready to go to college. Since he lived under the same roof with Jess it was really difficult to get out of bed and be almost all day out of his "home", could say.

He took off all his clothes and got under the shower thinking about his family. He'd dreamt again with the last discution that he had with his father before he decided to go to college, but this time John was punching him till he was almost dead, and then his father and brother left him alone in the motel room that they were after their last hunt together.

He missed his family, specially his brother. He was the one that had been with him always. He even taught him how to talk with girls when he was 14 years old. He still was his everything, even if he hated him, he'd always be his hero.

He saw Dean last year when he was getting out of a class staring at him, and before he could get closer to his brother, the Impala and Dean behind the Wheel were gone. Since then he didn't see him again.

\- Hey! I'm coming in, ok? - asked Jess opening the door of the small bathroom interrupting his thoughts.

\- Sure - he said placing a towel around his waist before he get out of the shower - do you have classes? I thought that you had a free day today.

\- Yeah, i have a free day - she said while picking her toothbrush - my friends invited me to the cinema in few hours, and at night we will have a girls dinner night.

\- Go on. Have fun for me. I have to go to classes today with Mr. Collins again - said Sam resigned - he hates me.

\- Don't say that. He just couldn't understand that he made a mistake and you corrected him in front of all his class - she said with a big smile.

\- I wish i could avoid those clases. But whatever - said Sam - i will get changed, brush my teeth and get out of here. I don't have time to have breaskfast today.

Sam got out of the apartament and headed to campus walking slowly. He was tired, but his instincts were intact. He saw a man standing in a corner looking at him in a very odd way. He walked faster and got inside the class looking back one more time, just to find him still there, with his eyes on him.

That made him feel umcomfortable him, but he didn't want to react so much, because it was probably nothing to worry about, so he tried to forget what he saw.

Hours later, he got out of his three classes of the day with a big exhale of air and a headche that still persisted. During the classes, his head started hurting in a second, and a moment he never lived appeared in his mind.

 **Scene**

 **John and Dean shot a guy right in his chest. The man fell backwards with pain and closed his eyes as the blood started flowing freely through his body and then to the floor.**

 **\- It's done - said Dean exhausted while the sweat in his forehead was being cleaned by his dirty jacket - And i'm so damn done too.**

 **\- I know you are son - said John thoughtful - but we still have to find Steve. He was one of the killers that was working with them.**

 **\- We'll find him dad - said Dean - but for now we can rest for few hours, right?**

 **\- You're right - said John - let's get into the car and find a motel to close our eyes.**

 **Both Winchesters placed their duffels and guns in the trunk of the car and they drove away with the the early sun light that was appearing through the trees and the far mountains.**

 **(End)**

But as soon as the scene appared in front of his eyes it was gone again. His friends asked him if he was ok, and as a ritual since he was a Little kid he answered with a fake "I'm fine".

Looking at his wristwatch, saw that it was 17:48 PM, and he wouldn't find Jess in the appartement until late night. He didn't want to be alone in there, but at the same time he understood that both were Young, and even if he was not the kind of guy that went to parties or liked to hang out with friends too much, Jess deserved to have fun.

He finally got to open the door of his appartament, and touching the wall he found the light button. He was a very organized man, so he noticed that the things were not in the order that Jess or him left them. Something or someone was or had been inside his home.

\- Zach?! - he said outloud calling his friend's name - you made this joke once. It's not funny anymore.

He didn't hear any laugh in response, and he began to get worried.

Sam went to the kitchen and grabbed a silver knife that he carried with him the moment he left his family, and started inspecting every single room of the Little appartament.

When he saw that he was alone, and also didn't feel any cold spots or flickering lights, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and tried to call Jess.

But after trying three times and going right to her voice mail, decided to leave a message. Sam pretended to sound fine, but maybe Jess would notice that something was wrong with Sam's voice. She always knew almost everything he felt, and he never knew how she did it.

\- Hey Jess - said Sam - call me as soon as you hear this, ok? I miss you so m…

Sam was interrupted when a handkerchief covered his mouth and nose. He knew that he'd been right when he suspected that somebody was inside with him.

He tried to stop breathing while he was fighting against the strenght of the person behind him. Seconds passed and he was forced to take a breath, and then another one.

The last thing he saw was the man that he remembered watching him in the morning, before the darkness took him.

 **JOHN AND DEAN POV**

 _7 days before…_

 _Arkansas, Springdale_

John and Dean were in the motel until the next day's afternoon. Both slept and ate junk food as always since John started hunting by himself, and then, his sons joined him when they were older.

They looked for a case, but after searching for almost two hours they gave up. They decided to hit the road to get away from the Little room, and also to have some fresh air.

\- Where are we going? - asked Dean looking at the road ahead - we have no case, nothing to do.

\- We're going to Sioux Falls to visit Bobby Singer - answered John - you remember him, right?

\- Yeah - said Dean smiling - he used to take care of Sammy and i when we were Little.

Suddenly the silence filled the car. If they could write rules, one of them would be that it was prohibited to talk about Sam. At least for John.

Dean missed his brother, but he couldn't talk about him with the only person he had, his father.

Even if Sammy left them, both Winchesters loved him, and they specially still worried about him. John sometimes had said his younger son's name in his dreams, and Dean never told him anything about it.

\- We are going there and maybe we can help him with a case or something - said John with ice cold voice.

\- Yes sir - said Dean frustrated again - but when are we going to talk about him, dad?

\- About who? - asked John avoiding the theme.

\- About Sam, dad. He left three years ago, and you still don't want to talk about him - said Dean angry - don't you think that is time to call him or think about that he suffers too being forced to never see us again?!

\- Sam is not a part of this family anymore Dean - said John not looking at him - he decided to leave. And he has to live with the consecuences of his own acts.

\- He tried to call us few years ago, and all that you did was tell him to forget about us ! - screamed Dean - even when you were feeling guilty as hell for what you did to him!

\- You don't know me if you think that - said John hiding his surprise when his son said what he'd been feeling for the last years, and didn't tell anybody, not even Dean - i know what i feel, and i know that i don't regret any of it. I'm sure that i did the right thing. He left you! You've been for the kid since you were just four years old, and Sam left you without looking back! That's not what family does!

\- It was because he had no choice! You told him to go! - said Dean trying to make his father understand what he didn't want to see

\- I don't want to talk about this anymore - said John angry - we are not too far away from Bobby's house now.

Dean turned on the music , and AC/DC covered all the words tht were not being said by the two of them.

 _4 days before…_

 _Indiana,_ _Cambridge City_ _._

Since the fight, John and Dean were angry at each other for few days. They avoided looking at the other if they could do it, but when it was time to hunt they acted like they had to . As any other job, they couldn't mix their personal problems with it.

John woke up first at 08:25 AM and went to buy some coffee for him and his son. They'd been from motel to motel, but no case appeared to work with. Not even Bobby had one for himself.

Personally, he hated to be in a motel and bars, but he specially thought that the worst thing that they've done, and they were still doing was the fake credit cards to pay their life on the road. He hated all of that.

But being honest with himself, it was the only way to kill the son of a bitch that murdered his wife, and also the ones that were killing innocent people out there.

John opened the door of the motel, and saw that his son's bed was empty. Worried, he called his name, and heard punches coming from the bathroom that indicated that his son was safe.

Twenty mintes later, both mens were sitting in the cheap and unsteady table of the place. While John was finishing his almost cold coffee, Dean was looking for a case in his laptop.

\- Finally! - screamed the younger hunter excited - we've got a case!

\- Tell me about it - said John with a smile, watching his son smile for a simple thing like that - werewolfes, witches, shapeshifters?

\- Not really - said Dean concentrated on the screen - in Cripple Creeck, Colorado. People are dessappearing in a misterious way, and the bodies are being found mutilated in the middle of nowhere.

\- Sounds like a decent job for us- said John getting up from the table - let's pack our things and go, before other hunters can take the case from us.

\- Yes! - said Dean closing the laptop and getting up in a second - let's go!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **JOHN AND DEAN POV**

 _3 days before…_

 _Colorado, Cripple Creeck._

Both Winchesters talked to the cops that'd seen the bodies, and they heard the same description that they read in the newspaper. Little Cuts, deep gashes, shots, and mutilated parts of their bodies.

Showing their fake federals licences, they entered in the morgue and saw one of the bodies. It was a boy that couldn't have had more than 17 years old. His arm had been mutilated and the blood was already dry around it . They checked the body, and they found a weird mark on the man's chest, with a double star on it. It looked that it had been made with hot iron, and that for sure hurted like hell for that poor boy.

After checking the rest of the bodies, they found that the mark was in the same place in all of them. They knew later that the cops were trying to find an explanation for it, but after weeks, they gave up trying.

\- What the hell?! - asked Dean confused - this is weird!

\- Yeah. Is a clue that can guide us to them - said John as he covered the last body and headed towards the door with his son behind him.

\- I'm gonna go to interrogate the families, and you can try to find if that symbol has some important meaning in this case.

\- Yes sir - answered Dean.

Hours passed and both mens met again in the motel that they were staying. Dean found that the stars were used as a symbol of sacrifice in some cultures. But the weird thing was that 15 years ago, a family was caught and killed, becuase they were sacrificing people and leaving the same mark in the victims bodies. Of course, he knew that from hunters, and their reaserch along history ( Bobby helped, Dean could say). The cops were always "Idiots", as they called them.

\- I checked all the victims families and any of them had a dark past or anything suspicious - said John after he heard what his son told him about the reaserch he made - maybe other people started to do the same thing as that family.

\- Probably - said Dean taking a beer bottle from the six- pack that he bought on the way in - they are sick! How One person has to be to kill people like that?! Sometimes i wanna throw up just to think that there's so much evil in the world.

\- I have the same feeling about it - said John - but for now, we should go where that old family were, and try to find them.

\- Yeah - said Dean - sure.

\- But - said the older Winchester - don't you dare to drink that beer. We're working, son.

Dean exhaled, and left the cold beer bottle on the table, knowing that when he'd come back, it would be trash.

Dean was driving after John told him that he was not in the mood to be in front of the Wheel for today.

As they were looking for the old house where the old disappearances had happened, Dean was listening to the song that John liked, called "White line blues" from Johnny Winter. He didn't know why his father liked that damn thing. He heard it when he was thoughtful, and when he was in a normal mood, he liked to listen rock, as always. but even if he could say something about it, he knew that deep inside, he was trying to love that damn song just like his dad, because since his dad was all that he had, he wanted to be just like him.

John from the other part,was watching through the window lost in his thoughts again. Today he dreamt with his long lost son. In his dream, he was happy and healthy in his graduation party that he made. He even had a beautiful woman by his side and a dog. But he was just watching him from outside of the place.

For the first year he saw him in Stanford walking with his friends, laughing like he'd never did. Even if he was angry at the kid, he was so damn happy that his son was living a safe life.

\- Dad, we're here - said Dean to his father.

\- Oh… Yeah - said John clearing his throat - get ready. We have to find them and end them for once.

\- I'm ready for that - said Dean getting out of the car first - but i don't think that they are in the same house. It'd be too stupid!

\- Yeah - said John - but they have to be near. In the Woods it's easier to do the things that they do. If the victims shout or try to escape, anybody would be able to hear them, or find them.

\- So we're gonna Split up again? - asked Dean opening the trunk of the car as John closed the passenger door of the Impala

\- No. It's too dangerous Split up in these kind of cases. You can get hurt by those killers - explained the older Winchester.

\- I can deal with them as much as you - said Dean - maybe that way we can find them faster.

\- I know that you know how to fight , but these people are insane son. They can kill you in a second, and i'm not risking your life to test that - said John trying to hide his fear.

\- Ok. Whatever you say - said Dean taking his 9 mm out of the trunk, while John was opening his duffel to get his gun.

When they came inside the house, they found that itâ d been abandoned since that family had been killed. So they left the house and kept walking for few more hours until they found an old house in the distance.

\- Maybe is that one - said Dean already sweating - what's your plan to get them?

\- I'll distract them, and you have to find a way to get inside without being seen - said John looking at the house.

\- No way dad! - said Dean worried - you were the one that said we shouldn't Split up. I'm not letting you get hurt.

\- You will do whatever i want you to do son - said the older Winchester firmly - try to find a basement or a window to come in. If you can't, stay near and if you hear me scream your name, come inside and help me

\- Dean was not happy with the idea, but he knew that insisting would just make his father be angrier, and that was not good for them, specially in the middle of a hunt.

\- John walked where the house was and stood in the porch of it , making a sign to his son to hide between the trees before he'd knock the old and broken Wood door.

\- He saw how a Little girl appeared in front of him. Her clothes were dirty, and her hair looked like she didn't washed it in months.

\- Hi. What do you want here? - asked the girl in a rude way for her age.

\- I'm sorry to interrupt, but i'm here because i'm looking for my youngest son. He's dissapeared in the Woods weeks ago, and i don't know where he is - John lied - are your parents or any adults with you?

\- Yes - said the girl - wait here.

John took one photograph out of his wallet, that had been taken when Sam turned 18 years old, few weeks before he decided to leave them forever. He didn't tell Dean about that part of the plan, becuase he knew that he would get mad at him. But considering that he didn't know what do to call their atention, it was the best move he could do.

Few minutes later, an old man with long beard, and a toothless smile appeared, interrupting his thoughts. He showed him the photograph, and the man invited him to come inside the house to talk better.

\- I haven't seen him - explained the man - But maybe one of my sons have.

John felt that something bad was gonna happen, but he forced himself to remain quiet and show a poker face in front of the old man. The old man shouted something that he didn't understand and two mens came to the living room.

\- This is my older son Steve, then my middle son Jared, and my younger kid is the Little girl that you met before. Her name is Katherine. I forgot! My name is Carl - said the man smiling at him.

\- Nice to meet you - said John looking at the two mens standing behind Carl - So, i was wondering if you saw this man?

\- No - answered Steve and Jared at the same time - we haven't seen him. In this place we don't see a lot of people. It's a very peaceful place to live.

\- I'm sure of that - said John - I gotta go now, bu…

Suddenly a sound was heard, and John knew that was Dean, by the grunt of pain that he always did.

Steve and Jared ran where the sound had been emitted, and they brought an unconscious Dean where their father was.

\- I knew since the beginning that you were a cop or someone that wanted to hurt my family - said the man, as his sons started walking towards the older Winchester.

\- You are killers! - said John getting up from his seat - why do you do that to people, huh?

\- Because… we like to - answered Jared with an evil smile on his face - now, it's time to sleep for you too.

John felt the fist towards his jaw, and after few more punches, closed his eyes, and the darkness took him.

 _7 Hours later…_

Dean woke up feeling dizzines and wanting to throw up. He didn't remember the place where he was, but after few moments everything came to his mind. He remembered that he entered inside the house by a window in the basement, but he fell in a bad position and threw some objects from a pile. Trying to hide from that act was stupid, but he did it anyway. He saw how two mens appeared in the basement, and when he thought that he was safe, something hard hit his head and the unconscious took him to a place where the pain didn't exist until now. But if he had been caught, where was John?! He needed to find him, and now!

He tried to get up from the dirty floor, but he found that his hands were tied up on his back, and his feet too.

\- Great - said in low voice as he tried to break free from the rope in his hands, that was cutting his blood circulation.

When he was fully awake, he started watching the room's details. The wall probably had been White in the past, but now it looked like it was grey, and some part of it showed the concrete behind. The furniture was also old, but he could say that those things were the ones that in the better state were.

He saw a man in the other side of the room, also tied up, with a blanket over his face. By the man's breathing pattern, he knew that he was not badly hurt, but of course was unconscious.

\- I see that Rapunzel decided to get up - said Carl with an evil smile - welcome again to the land of living, for now.

\- Who the hell are you? Where's my father?! - he asked furiously.

\- Oh… This man is your daddy? - said the old man, taking the blanket that covered the the unconscious man's face - My name is Carl. Beautiful name, right?

\- You son of a bitch! - said Dean - I will end you with my own frigging hands!

\- Keep insulting me, and daddy will pay the consecuences - Carl warned to Dean - you don't want that. Or maybe you should watch him die, and then, my sons will kill you. Who knows who will die first? I'm still thinking about it.

\- I'm guessing that you - said the younger Winchester - no matter if you torture me or keep me locked. I will be free from this rope and put a bullet in your damaged and sick brain.

\- That wasn't so nice! - said the old man - now my boys will have to teach you a lesson.

Dean really wanted to shut his mouth, but his anger was talking for him, and that was never a good thing, specially when you were at some killer's mercy.

Carl called Jared and Steve. As soon as they came, both mens started beating John with all the strenght they had. The first punches went right to John's gut, and groin area, and they finished with their fists on his face.

John woke up because of the pain, but after few minutes he let himself go again, and the last thing he heard before he lost his conscious was his older son screaming to the mens to stop.

 _2 days before…_

Dean and John were tortured by those mens for hours, and honestly they thought that they were going to die.

But when they were alone in the living room, Dean untied himself with a piece of glass from a broken window,and helped John to escape. They didn't have their guns with them, so when they were inspecting the room where they were, they found one that had dry blood around the trigger.

\- These sons of bitches - said John ignoring the pain in his jaw when he talked - we have to get away from here now. But we have to end them first.

\- Yeah - said Dean now more furious than ever - they will pay for every single second that we were here.

Carl came inside the living room one hour, and couldn't find his prisioners. He tried to shout for help. But a bullet in his head shut his mouth forever.

After that, they tied up the girl that was in one of the rooms, and they started searching for Carl's sons.

They found Jared, and John shot him in the chest as soon as his shaky hands collaborated with him.

\- It's done, thought - said Dean exhausted while the sweat in his forehead was being cleaned by his dirty jacket - And i'm so damn done too.

\- I know you are son - said John thoughtful - but we still have to find Steve. He was one of the killers that was with them.

\- We'll find him dad - said Dean - but for now we can rest for few hours, right? He probably will come back, and he won't be able to find us now.

\- You're probably right. I called the cops. The girl will be in some safe place from the rest of the world - said John - let's get in the car and find a motel to close our eyes and take a shower.

Both Winchesters placed their lost guns in the trunk of the car, and they drove away with the the early sun light that was appearing through the trees and the far mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **SAM'S POV**

 _Georgia, Calhoun._

 _Present day…_

Sam woke up with a headache that he never felt before in his life. He tried to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw nothing but pure darkness. He was blindfolded, and seconds later knew that he was also tied up in a very professional and hurtful way with rope in his wrists and legs.

He was confused. What the hell had happened to him? Why was he tied up? Where was Jess?!

A minute passed, and he started remembering what happened. He entered to the apartament that he shared with Jessica, and felt that someone was inside of it. Looking for something or someone, he found himself alone, but when he was leaving Jess a voice message, felt a handkerchief that covered his mouth and nose that contained chloroform, he knew by the caracteristic smell. After that, he lost conscience

\- Hey. Finally! - Sam heard a man's voice talking, sending him back to reality - i'll let you see the light, boy.

Steven took the blinfold that covered Sam's eyes with a fast move, and he closed his eyes when he saw the strong light that was coming inside the room through one of the broken and old windows. Still dizzy,he didn't hear the man's footsteps near him, or the sound of water, that moments later was thrown all over him, making him shiver without any control.

He contained a scream by the sudden temperature change, while the man was laughing.

\- Oww! Poor baby boy! He can't support a Little bit of cold water! - said Steve - I gotta say that you surprised me. The Winchesters are supposed to be tough guys! Well, your daddy and brother are tough. But you...

\- How… How do you know my name? - asked Sam weakly with a raspy voice making a big effort to move his heavy mouth - Who are you?

\- My name's Steve. I know all about you and your family after almost two days of research. I gotta say that you were a Little hard to find. But when i thought that i would never find you, a hunter told me that you were in college. It's cute for a hunter to pretend that can live a safe life! I have this picture of you that your daddy gave to my family - said Steve, showing his prisioner the photograph that Dean took when he turned 18 years old - Your family killed my brother and father!. Only my Little sister is alive, and she's in a psychiatric hospital becuase of them!

\- I don't know what you're talking about. I don't talk to them anymore - said Sam pretending not to be scared.

\- You may not know what i'm talking about, but you'll pay for their mistake little bratt! - said the man landing a fist towards Sam's jaw and stomach - I'll torture you until you beg me to end your life!

Sam was still recovering from the punches when he recieved more of them, with more strenght and fury than the last ones. gulping blood from his mouth, knew that he'd bitted his tongue, and his bottom lip was swollen. He'd probably would need stitches on it as he felt the blood flowing freely till his chin and throat

When the man stopped using him as a punching bag, he let his head rest in his chest and took slow breaths, that helped him calm down and think a way to get out of the situation.

Sam was feeling worried and angry at the same time. Why even being away from his old life habits and his family he still had troubles?! He'd been fine for the last three years, and now he was kidnapped by a man that he didn't know. The worst thing of all was that he was going to die by the hands of Steve, and anybody would be able to find in time.

\- Now… The fun time will begin. I will make you scream bratt! - said Steve taking the extreme of the rope that was keeping Sam's hands together, hitching the rope in a suspended metal hook.

Sam felt how his sore body was lifted up against his will, and when he realised that he was barely touching the ground with his feets, felt the whip on his back. He screamed by the pain and the surprise, but after the second time that the whip hurted his fragil skin, he kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't give the man what he wanted. He was a Winchester. He was going to support the pain until he'd die or the darkness would claim him again.

 **JESS POV**

 _Stanford University, California_

 _11:52 PM_

Jess entered inside the apartament still smiling about the great night that she had with her friends. She was not a very social woman, but she still liked to hang out with Rebecka and Anna as much as she loved to stay with Sam, and watch a movie before going to bed.

As soon as she was inside it , saw that all the lights were on, and knew that Sam was home. She called his name, but he didn't answer, and that made her be worried. He was the one that insisted that they should answer everytime that they call each other. Of course, after few days she got used to that.

\- Sam! Where are you? - asked Jess leaving her purse on the couch, and heading to their bedroom.

When Jess still did not recieved an answer felt how her heart started beating faster. Something was wrong, very wrong. Sam wasn't those kind of guys that would leave the apartament in the middle of the night without leaving a note, o giving her a call. Since she met him, she studied his moves, and saw that even when they were taking a walk, he was alert and tensed. When she asked him why he was doing that, he just answered that his father told him that he should be careful, because in the world there were bad people that could hurt him . Jess accepted the answer with a "I get it", and inside, made a mental note for herself to remember that new and important information. Now she knew a Little bit more about Sam's family. They looked out for each other, and they probably lived a safe life .

When Jessica saw that Sam wasn't there, saw that his cellphone was on the floor, and the screen was broken.

She picked up the mobile phone and tried to find something that could help her to find him, but the last call that he did was directed towards her few hours ago.

Not knowing what do, Jessica called Zach and the rest of Sam's friends, but no one had seen Sam since he left his last class of the day.

 _12:45 AM_

Jessica was still sitting on the bed, but now she was even more desperate and crying histerically. Jess knew that Sam was in trouble. She didn't really know exactly how or why, but she knew it.

With no more options, she made the move that never thought she would make . Taking Sam's cellphone, went to his direct contacts. Maybe his family could help her to find him, if they still would be worried about Sam's life.

She grew up in a very happy family, and even when her father passed away when she turned 6 years old, her mother and younger brother gave her all the love and protection that she needed.

When she found the list,"Dean" was on the top of it.

For what she knew, Dean was Sam's big brother, and always took care of him. Nothing else. She pressed the call button, and placed the phone against her ear, waiting for his boyfriend's sibling to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **SAM'S POV**

Sam closed his eyes while Steve was leaving the room with a a big smile and satisfaction showing on his face. After countless lashings in his back and chest every single part of his body hurted. And when he thought that he was going to be hanging by that hook forever, the man took the rope off it, and he fell limp to the ground, feeling how his back made contact with the cold and dirty floor of the room, sending more pain through his already broken body.

As soon as he was alone, he tried to untie himself with no effective results, and the tears made their appearence .All that he ever wanted was to be safe, and hug Jess one more time, see her beautiful smile. The fun fact was that in his years of hunting he had never been that badly hurted, enough to make him think that he was going to close his eyes forever, and he never imagined that once he could have a normal life, he was going to die in a tragic way like that one. He was supposed to be safe. It wasn't rational or fair what was happening.

Sam knew that Jess was probably freaking out right now, because even if he didn't know when he had been kidnapped, the light of the day was no longer passing through the broken Windows.

When he heard that the door was being opened again, the fear could be seen in his eyes when the man walked towards him.

\- Listen boy - said the man, holding a piece of paper and a pen - you will give me your daddy's phone number, or i'll keep torturing you. It's your choice.

\- Why would i tell you anything about them ? - said Sam - You don't have the right to ask anything from me. Leave my family out of this.

\- Out of this?! - said the man with an ironic laugh - they were the ones that put you in this bad situation boy! You should be pissed at them, not me.

\- Doesn't matter - said Sam - it's my family. I won't let you hurt them, you son of a bitch!

\- Ok. I'll make you talk with the hard way then - said Steve leaving the objects on the table of the room, and preparing himself for torturing his prisioner one more time, with another kind of object.

Sam saw how Steve went inside a dark and small room full of things that he'd never seen before, but when he got out of it, recognized what was in the man's hands. It was a cattle prod.

\- You still won't talk? - asked Steve with an angry face, testing that the object was still working for Sam to see.

His heart started beating faster when he saw what he was going to do to him. He was not in shape to resist another torture at the moment. But he had to.

He remained silent when the man asked him if he was going to talk, and that gave Steve the answer that didn't need words.

\- Ok - Said Steve - that's your choice. Remember that you chose this, kid.

This time, when his body felt the effects of the electricity, screamed with all the power that his lungs had without any control.

 _3 hours later…_

Sam had passed out twice. When the cattle prod was touching his skin, he couldn't breath, and sometimes even couldn't scream. The only thing that he could do then, was whimper and bite his tongue.

At that point, after endless hours of torture knew that he was going to talk. And he hated himself for that. Sam was sure that if Dean would have been the one being tortured, he'd protect his family till death would take him. Like their father said to them, "You only sacrifice yourself for family. You have to give your life for them. Doesn't matter what you're going through. Family it's the only thing you have, because a hunter can't have friends". And there, he'd failed to them again. He was going to let his family know that he was weak. John and Dean would be upset for sure.

Before Steve could get near him again, he shouted for him to stop. He was done.

\- So, it's enough? Or you will talk? - asked the man, with sweat in his forehead and blood in his hands from the previous torture.

\- I'll talk. Just stop. Please - said Sam with tears in his eyes - Don't hurt me anymore.

\- That's what i wanted to hear from the begining - said Steve smiling - good boy!

Steve threw the cattle prod to the floor and went to pick up the piece of paper and the pen. With a victorious laugh, he wrote the number that belonged to Sam's father.

\- Now i'll let you rest boy. Enjoy your nap time, because believe me, it won't last too much time until i decide to have fun with you again.

When Sam was alone again, and still tied up, kept crying. He needed his brother, and even if it sounded weird, his father too. Every time he got hurt, they had been there for him, but he didn't know if this time they would want to save his ass. No after what he'd done to them. Maybe he deserved what was happening to him. He deserved to suffer. He wanted Steve to kill him in that moment. The world would be a happier place without him, the burden that he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **DEAN AND JOHN POV**

The song "Goodbye stranger" was playing in the Impala while a very frustrated John was driving back to the motel room.

They'd been looking for Steve for three days now, and it looked like he'd vanished from Earth.

That man was one of the things that made him feel worried, but the other thing that he hadn't told his son yet, was that the picture of Sam that he showed to the crazy family had disappeared. He got his wallet back with all his Money and fake credit cards, but only the picture that he had of Sam got lost.

It was probably in the middle of the forest, covered of mud and tree leaves, thought to himself every time that he was starting to get worried about it.

He knew that Dean would be pissed, and he was right. He could have found another way to get inside the house, but as always had to screw up everything. John "Stupid" Winchester.

He parked the car in front of the room and got out of it rubbing his tired eyes. He'd been all night looking for Steve again , but didn't wake up Dean this time, because he knew that the kid was tired. Being honest, also knew that even if he wasn't the "Father of the Year", he was trying to take care of his kids the way he could do it in this dangerous type of life.

When he became a hunter, after he lost Mary met a lot of them, that were with their beer bottles and silver knifes. Between some drinks and pool games they'd told him that they'd chosen to be alone. No wives, no kids, no friends, no anything. Few years later he'd understand why…

 **Flashback…**

 **\- But daddy! -** **said a 5 years old Sam for the third time with his puppy dog eyes - i want to go with you and Dee!**

 **\- No, son -** **said John loosing his patience - You're too Young to come with us. Bobby will take care of you, and once we finish we will pick you up. It's only for two days.**

 **Dean saw how Sammy was about to cry, so he put himself on his knees and spoke with soft voice, looking at him.**

 **\- Listen Sammy -** **said Dean - I'll come back soon, okay? You can get hurt if you come with us. Please, don't make me be sad. Stay with Uncle Bobby until we come back.**

 **\- 'kay Dee - said Sam not so sure yet.**

 **\- Be good to Bobby, ok? - said Dean smiling to the Little boy in front of him - if he tells you that you have to go to bed, do it. If you have a nightmare, hug the teddy bear that Santa Claus gave you few months ago. He will protect you while i'm gone.**

 **\- I will -** **said Sammy smiling at Dean.**

 **John watched the scene in front of his eyes, and deep inside knew that he was the one that should be doing that. He was the father, but he just couldn't imagine himself talking to Sam the way that Dean was talking.**

 **When they were the three of them against the world, Dean had to grow up with just 4 and a half years old, and be a "Little Big Man". Every time he left the** **boys alone, Dean was the one that was responsable of his Little brother.**

 **He knew that Sammy and Dean had a stronger bond than the bond that he and Sam had. When he was a kid, he wanted to be a good dad. All that He wanted was to be present in his children's life, becuase his father abandoned him. But as always, that was another frustrated wish that he had in the old cabinet, that was his broken heart.**

 **…**

 **Nevada**

 **27 hours later, John was with Dean by his side, in his boy's second hunt. The kid had potential to be a good hunter, and that was a good thing. They were trying to take down a werewolf, and John knew it was not a easy job to be a beginner in this alternative life, but Dean had to learn everything fast, so he could save people, and kill sons of bitches with security.**

 **Suddenly, in the silent and dark forest, John and Dean heard a furious growl. John couldn't react as fast as he wanted to, and before he could find the werewolf/ man, saw him trying to get to his son, getting close enough to touch him.**

\- **Get the hell away from my son, you son of a bitch! -** **he screamed angry while he saw how Dean hid after the silent command that he made with signs once the**

 **werewolf was distracted.**

 **The man didn't give up, and started attacking John instead. Dean got out of his hid spot, and took the silver knife that he had on his left pocket. Trying to be silent and fast while Joh was fighting, stabbed the werewolf in his back. After a very loud cry of pain, the man went limp and stopped breathing, with his eyes going from a yellow color to the normal one.**

 **\- You okay, son? - asked John worried**

 **\- Yeah Dad - said Dean - he didn't bit me, but i have a scratch on my arm.**

 **\- Is it risky? - asked John, getting close to him.**

 **\- No - said Dean with a smile - This is a victory, dad! I just killed my first werewolf! I can't believe it!**

 **\- Good Job, kiddo - said the older Winchester proud and sad at the same time - I just… wish that you wouldn't have to do this. You and your brother deserve to have a normal life.**

 **\- It's the destiny we've had dad - said Dean - now let's go back to the car and head to Bobby's. I need to see Sammy. He must be missing us so much!**

 **\- Yeah, let's do that - said John while taking the knife from the man's back, following his son without looking back**

 **End of flashback…**

John came back to reality when a man shouted to him "Move your ass or i'll ran over with my car, jerk!" really pissed.

Even if he wanted to beat the crap out of that stupid man, he was in the middle of the parking lot. The insult was fair enough, becuase he'd have done the same

He didn't even had time to find the motel room keys when the door was opened , and a very angry and worried Dean appeared in front of him.

\- Where the hell have you been dad? - asked his older son - i've been calling you all night. I woke up and you were gone. Not even a freaking note you left, to let me know that you were safe!

\- I tried to find Steve during night - answered John, entering inside the room pushing his son aside - But the son of a bitch...

\- You could have woke me up! We're a team, remember? - said Dean looking at him.

\- You were tired, son - said John - I won't apologize for being a caring father.

\- Yeah, Whatever. Next time, you wake me up, because i have to find that man - said John's older son.

\- We'll find him Dean. Don't worry - he answered, not really sure about what he just said.

Dean was going to keep talking, but his cell phone started vibrating, and when he saw who was calling, stopped breathing for a second.

\- What?! - asked John worried - who's calling you?

\- It's Sam - said Dean

Dean answered the call, and was surprised when a female voice answered him. He knew Sam, and becuase he knew him too well, could bet that his Little brother was in trouble. After all, he'd never called again, not since the first christmas that he spent alone and very drunk. If the situation would have been a Little better, he'd have laughed hearing the slurred speech of his brother's . But before he could say anything, Sam ended the call, and when he called him back, didn't answer.

\- Are you hearing me? - said the woman freaking out

\- I'm sorry. What did you say? - asked Dean

\- I'm saying that Sam is missing. He was supposed to be at the apartament, but his cellphone is broken, and i know that he's been taken. Sam wouldn't leave me without telling me.

\- Ok. Calm down…

\- Jessica - she said.

\- Listen to me Jessica. Everything will be alright - said Dean now worried - i'll be in Sam's place as soon as i can. We'll find him.

\- How… How do you know where we live? - she asked surprised - i thought that you two… I mean, you and your dad were angry at Sam, and didn't care about him to know where he's even living.

\- I'd never leave my brother alone sweetheart - said Dean, ending the call right after, without giving her the chance to keep talking.

How the hell could she think that Dean didn't care about his little brother, that was his entire life? He wouldn't get along with her for now, but even if that was a sure thing, Jessica could help them to find Sam. So he had to be nice.

Murmuring in a silent way the word "Bitch", trurned around and saw his father's face.

As soon as Dean threw his cell phone to the nearest bed, John started asking questions, and his face looked as pale as Dean's face was. But Dean knew that John reacted different that he'd have done. It felt like he wouldn't have been really surprised by the horrible news. Something odd was going on with his father.

\- Dean, i think that i know what happened to Sam - said John looking to the floor guilty.

\- What?! - said Dean trying to understand what was going on.

\- When i was thinking a plan to come inside the house, i took the picture that i have of Sam, and said to that family that he was disappeared, showing them the photograph. When we escaped, i found all the thing that they took away from us, but i couldn't find Sam's picture. I think that Steve has Sam. I'm not sure about that, but it fits the situation.

\- Are you insane?! - shouted Dean angry - why did you do that? If Steve has Sam, he's gonna kill him. How could you risk you own son's life for a freaking case, dad? I mean, come on! You knew how crazy that family was, and you exposed him to them!

\- I wasn't thinking properly Dean - said John with a low voice - i'm sorry. I promise that we'll find your brother.

\- Well, i hope that. If he's dead…

And without finishing the sentence, he packed all his stuff and walked towards the Impala.

John knew what his son had told him, even if he didn't finish the sentence. " _If he's dead, it will be your fault, and there's no forgiven or forgetting here_ ".

And he was right. Taking his duffel bag, went out of the motel room, sat on the driver seat, and went with his older son to California in a very uncomfortable silence, that not even AC/DC could fill.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **JESS POV**

Jessica was in shock, and plus a Little bit pissed at Sam's brother, for talking to her in a rough way, and ending the call without even saying goodbye. Being honest, she had imagined Dean being more polite, because everything that came out of Sam's mouth when he talked about his brother were only good things.

Leaving the cell phone on the bed, Jessica headed towards the bathroom and washed her face to clear her mind before Dean and John would come see her. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her hands were slightly shaking as her mind was reminding her that Sam could be hurt out there. Now she had the chance to finally meet Sam's family, and also, know the truth that she'd always wanted to hear. Why Sam never talked about his family? What has he done so bad to be lef aside like a sick dog? SO MANY QUESTIONS that she had in mind since the day she'd met Sam. The Winchester family kept secrets that she was gonna find out.

After taking a short and relaxing bath, washing the dishes and cleaning the apartament, prepared herself a cup of coffee and turned on the TV, trying to distract herself from watching the clock on the wall every few seconds, that looked like hours for her

 _4 hours later…_

The moment she heard the five impatient knocks to the door, knew that the Winchesters were finally there. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was nervous. In a normal circumstance, she'd meet her boyfriend's family in a nice restaurant and would share some laughs. But that was what she'd imagined. She was meeting them because her boyfriend had been taken by someone.

As soon as she opened the door saw the two mens. The older one, John, had wavy brown hair, green eyes that they were the same color as Sam's, changing their color depending on the day. HIs clothes, for other part, looked a little old and overused.

Looking at the other winchester, saw Dean's appearence and found herself surprised. The only picture that she saw of Sam and Dean had been one when Sam was just a baby, and his older brother was four Years old.

Dean also had green eyes, but his eyes color were a Little different than John's or Sam's. He was using a Brown leather jacket, a long sleeve shirt and T-shirt underneath, that was a Little dirty with a red substance, that she hoped it wasn't blood.

\- You're Jessica Moore? - asked the older Winchester with ice cold voice, making her feel more nervous.

\- Yes, sir. I am Jessica - she said while internally was saying to herself - " _Don't freak out. Take a deep breath and smile"_ like a mantra - but… how do you know my last name?

\- Doesn't matter - answered Dean - the most important thing right now is that Sam has to be found. Can we come in?

\- Oh… Sure. Yeah - she said stepping aside, so they could get inside the apartament - do you guys want something to drink?

\- Beer? - asked Dean with a a skeptical look

\- We don't drink beer in this place, but i can offer you coffee or Juice if you want. - said Jess.

\- Sure - said John while he was looking at some pictures that were in a shelf - coffee would be nice

\- Ok. I'll make it. Be right back - said heading towards the kitchen, leaving the mens alone.

 **JOHN AND DEAN POV**

When Jessica left them alone, Dean started giving a good look at the apartament where his Little brother lived. He'd imagined a more fancy place, but at the same time, knew that the kid have never wanted fancy things. He just wanted a place that he could call " HOME".

In the Wood shelfs, had pictures with Jessica and his friends. The only proof that he had a real family was the picture of Mary and John hugging, that was taken when Dean was three years old, and they knew that they were pregnant again with the baby that later would become Samuel Winchester.

 _"_ _Oh Sammy, i miss you brother"_ , thought Dean as he saw one of the photos, where Sam was in the middle of a beach with his arms extended, smiling like he never did in his life.

\- Son, come here - said John, calling him from a room that he hadn't seen yet.

Dean followed his father's voice, and found him sitting in the bed, _Sammy's bed,_ holding a handkerchief in his hand.

\- What's going on with that? - asked Dean - i don't understand what you're saying with that suspicious look and a freaking handkerchief. If you could talk…

\- Smell it dammit - said John rolling his eyes, and without patience to explain the situation.

Dean walked right next to his father, and took the object. After a second, he identified the typical essence of chloroform.

\- Son of a bitch! - he screamed with rage - he put this over Sammy's face to take him. I swear that as soon as i find Steve, or the person who took my Little brother...

\- Calm down Dean - said John with low voice - she can hear us, and for what we know, Jessica Moore doesn't know what we do. I taught Sam well, and i guess that he kept the secret. Unless, he cared a crap again and told her. He did it once, so i wouldn't be surprised if he'd have told her the truth. That girl when he was in school... He never learns until it's too late.

\- And there we go again! Please dad, keep your shit it together! Sam, your freaking son, and my brother, is lost and hurted! Or even freaking dead!. I'm begging you, please be the responsable man that you showed me you were. Don't be a kid, becuase that's what you are being right now! - said Dean wanting to punch something, with his hands in a shape of fists.

John looked at Dean pissed, but knew that his son was right. Sam had been kidnapped, and now they had to find him, becuase if Steve had Sam, knew that he'd be inflicting torture on the kid right now. He was a killer, a torturer. That's what his family taught him to do.

He was about to apologize, but Jessica's voice interrupted them. The coffee was ready.

Sitting in the little kitchen, Jessica told them what happened again, and both Winchesters looked uncomfortable as she was talking in a really concerned way, not taking her eyes of them.

\- Now that i've told you everything i know, it's time for you to give me some explanations - said Jessica with a serious voice.

\- What kind of explanation? - said Dean - i don't understand what you mean.

\- I think that you know exactly what i meant. Why Sam doesn't want to talk about you or you? Why does he act so hurt when someone asks him about his family?

\- I think you are asking for an answer that's not your business - said John - we have to go now. I promise that we'll do everything to find him. We'll bring him back to you and he'll live a happy life away from his horrible family.

\- Dad! - said Dean looking at him - listen Jessica. We will find him, ok? I know that he's fine. He's my kid brother, and i love him, even if you don't think that. Our dad loves him too, but there are some things that just can be known between family. I'm sorry if we can't answer your questions, but first comes Sammy's safety.

\- I gotta say that you've surprised me, Dean Winchester - she said as John was getting up and taking his jacket - I kinda understand why he talks so many good things about you. I have a Little brother that i love, and i'd do everything for him. Just, please, keep me updated.

\- Sure thing Jess - he said with a smile on his face as he got up and headed towards the door - i'll call to Sam's cellphone. If the number that it's calling says "Unknown", don't answer and send us the number on a text message. Only answer if the screen shows my name.

John and Dean left the apartament and drove away to find a motel near the zone. They were not going to sleep, they were going to look for clues to find Sam.

As soon as they came inside the motel room that John had paid for the night, called his contacts and Dean started searching more about Steve's family.

 _03:45 AM_

Dean was sleeping with his head resting on his arms on the table after not finding anything but a headache, while John was getting more frustrated with each call. He needed to know if Sam was alive, but anyone knew where the fucking son of a bitch was, aka Steve. He missed his son, and just like Dean said before, he'd have to talk to him. He needed to apologize to his Sammy.

Something in the table started to vibrate, and he saw that someone was calling him. Thinking that some hunter was trying to reach him, answered the call without even saying hello.

\- Hi John Winchester - said a male with a voice that was very familiar - miss me?

\- Steve?! You son of a bitch! Where's Sam? - he asked hopeless hearing the man's laugh as a response.

\- Calm down. Sammy and I... we're having fun. Well, not so sure thought. He screamed like a baby when i lashed his fragile skin and hit him without mercy. But for now he's alive - said Steve.

\- Let him go. Take me instead, but not him please! - begged John - He has nothing against you. He didn't do anything to you!

\- But you and your other son did something against me - said the man furious - You've killed my family! In this world everything seems to be " An Eye for An Eye", so i've decided that i will kill your son. Don't worry, i'll send his cold and lifeless body if you want it. I'm gonna play a game, John Winchester. You've got three days to find me. If you can't, your son will be dead. I know that you are recording this call, so maybe when you will be able to hear the sounds in the background you'll be able to find me. It's the only lead that i'll give you.

Before John could answer him, the man ended the call. The rage inside of him was growing as the seconds passed, while a very confused and worried Dean was looking at him.

\- What happened, dad? - asked Dean.

\- I'll tell you while driving son - he answered - we have to go to see Missouri while you'll help me to hear the call that i just recorded.

\- Who's Missouri? Which call? Who called you? - asked Dean now scared - answer me dad! I need to know what the hell is happening!

\- Steve has Sam. He said that if we don't find him in three days he'll kill him and send his corpse to us, unless we figure it out where he is by the background sound of the call that he made - explained

\- Son of a bitch! He'll regret this!- said the younger Winchester.

\- He will, son. He will - answered John, as both left the motel, forgetting the lights on and the beds untouched.

 **Author's note: When John** **is telling Dean that he could have told Jess about their business, i base in the scene that we've seen on season 11 episode 10, where Sam is telling a girl in school about monsters and all the stuff that only hunters can know (Flashbacks from Lucifer to Sam)**

 **Thank you for all the follows and favs! Love u guys! If you liked it, please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam didn't know that when he closed his eyes he fell asleep after the infinite hours of torture, but a strong sound woke him up instantly. He tried to move, but the rope and the pain in his bloody body were an obstacle for him at the moment.

He looked up and saw Steve with the same evil smile on his face, holding a cell phone in his hand, that seconds later put in his pocket.

\- - I called your daddy – said the man - he says hi, and screw you.

Sam remained silent as the man kneeled next to him, petting his hair in a very soft and uncomfortable way. He tried to move away from his touch, but Steve held him by the ropes, dragging him back to his original place and after that, punched his face violently.

Sam was about to pass out when dirty water made contact with his body for the second time, letting him be alert, almost making him feel the old death angel around him, waiting for him. Its raspy voice present between the two dimentions, and only he could hear it saying his name. Maybe that was what people that were really sick and saying that someone was calling them felt. Soon after that, they were going to close their eyes forever.

He'd never been interested in those kind of situations, but he could say that it was pretty damn scary.

He opened his eyes with fear, while Steve made him stand up, supporting the younger Winchester's weight in his arms. Steve heard his family saying "Get revenge for all of us" inside his head. As a kid he didn't know that hearing a voice commanding him to do things was a problem until it'd been almost too late for him to be saved. The horrible truth was that he killed by accident his older sibling, pushing him from a cliff when he was five years old. Since that day he heard his brother's voice blaming him for years, making him think about suicide. What had saved him was the fact that he'd been initiated in the family business. Distracting his mind, and torturing innocent people was still his best way to deal with grief, along with alcohol.

Steve hanged Sam in the hook again with pride and satisfaction by the pain inflicted in the kid.

He turned away from Sam, and thought about something that would be even more painful than the physical torture. While he was asking to the hunters about Sam, one of them called Robert Singer told him about the big fight that he and John had before he went to Stanford. John had told his own son that he hated him, and also that he shouldn't come back ever again if he crossed the motel room door.

Steve was having so much fun, specially after calling John, hearing the man's desperate voice, trying to help the kid that he dumped. So, Sam was his true weak spot. Steve was thinking that his dead father had been so damn smart when he told him to take the kid.

\- I can see that you are not like the rest of the hunters - said the man thoughtful walking around his victim - You, Sam Winchester, are weak. You're pathetic. A burden to your family. You know what your daddy said to me when i called him? Nothing! He doesn't care about you. John Winchester ended the call and i couldn't even say to him what i was planning to do with you.

\- You're lying - said Sam looking at the floor with his long hair, that was covering his face, also keeping the tears in his closed eyes with shame.

\- That's what you say to yourself when you don't want to hear the truth?! Poor Little boy! You know what? I'm gonna let you like this, all alone, becuase there's no one looking out for you right now. You're just trash that anybody wants to deal with. I could kill you, but it'd be too easy - said the man watching how Sam was giving up his will to fight, being at his mercy.

Sam watched the man leaving, and when he was alone started crying. He knew that John hated him, but he was surprised that he hadn't cared about him, even if it would have been a joke that he was kidnapped. Deep inside, knew that it could be a lie, but after all the years being apart made him think that what the man had said to him was true.

But there was something that was really wrong in the picture. Did his brother hate him too? Was Dean aware of what was happening to him? Maybe his older brother said "Screw You" too, and decided to keep hunting like nothing had happened. He hadn't spoken with Dean in years, and he was sure that if his brother would have been on his side once, he was supporting John's point of view now. He knew that both of them were pretty much pissed at him. Maybe the only thing that he was hoping was that one day he could be forgiven for ruining their lives, killing the woman that was still really important for them. He was evil. He should have died instead of Mary that night. He was not human. He was another monster that needed to be hunted.

\- - Kill me you bastard! - Sam screamed as loud as he could, feeling how his throath hurted by the effort - kill me! I know that you're hearing me!

Sam waited for Steve to appear, but he didn't show up. Meanwhile, at the other side of the door, Steve was happy as a child with a new toy. The funniest part would begin now. He had Samuel Winchester right where he wanted him. Broken people were the best. They didn't care about what was happening to them. They could only blame themselves for their fate, and cry until they'd die by his hands when he'd be tired of feeding and taking care of his victims. For him, all of them were pets, and when they were too sick, he had to put them away from their misery.

Steve walked away, planning his next method of torture that he'd use on Sam.

 **JOHN AND DEAN POV**

\- I can't hear anything in the background! - said Dean for the second time, throwing the mobile phone into the backseat along with the headphones that he'd been using - he told you that you had to listen the background sounds, and there's nothing i can hear.

\- Calm down son - said John behind the Wheel, looking at the road ahead - maybe you can't hear it because your senses are blocked. Put it without the headphones.

Dean stretched his arm and grabbed the cell phone again, letting the voice record be heard in the silent car.

When the audio ended, John understood his son. There was nothing to hear. Where the hell could Steve have Sam?

He wasn't in a city, or in a place where people would move a lot.

And right there, in a single second everything made sense. With a smile on his face he told Dean his theory.

\- We can't hear nothing, because that's the clue! Steve has Sam in a place where he's alone. He's torturing him, so he needs to be sure that he can't be heard by anyone.

\- Like the area where he grew up - said Dean, following his father's idea - it could be a cabin in the middle of nowhere. The problem is where!

\- That's just what i'm thinking - said John looking at Dean for the first time during all the trip - Missouri will help us find him. She's a psychic.

\- I'm trusting you in this one, dad - said Dean thinking about the woman that they were about to see - I'm just hoping that she can help us like you say.

\- Yes, son. She will help us to locate Steve and Sam. Don't worry - said John, while remembering all the times that she'd helped him days after he lost Mary, taking care of the boys, specially Dean, who wouldn't talk or even eat sometimes. Also, she'd help him telling him about the hunting stuff that his deceased wife always kept to herself.

Few hours later, John and Dean got out of the car stretching their legs, letting the blood circulation get back to normal. They were in Lawrence for the second time in their lives, trying to have a poker face.

\- Why does she have to live here? I hate Kansas - said Dean hiding the pain under rough words.

\- I feel the same son. That's why i have to be really sure that she can help us. I can't come here and...

John didn't finish the sentence, but the rest of it was obvious. Dean had few memories of his mother, but John remembered everything about her, even things that he'd never tell anyone. One day when he was just a teenager asked his father if he could tell him all those things, but his mad and hurt face spoke instead .

\- So, let's move on. The day is ending, and my patience with it - said John's older son walking towards the porch of Missouri's house.

\- Dean and John Winchester! What a pleasure!

\- How… How do you know who we are? Did my dad call you? - asked Dean confused

\- No, sweetheart. I have a really strong bond with your father since…you guys... lost her. I can feel him when he is around here. But that doesn't happen too often i might say.

\- What can i tell you to defend myself? - said John with a smile on his face - not too often i've got problems that i can't figure by myself.

\- Please come inside my house and take a seat. I've canceled all the appointments that i had today to recieve you guys - said Missouri.

John and Dean walked towards the living room and saw all the pictures inside golden frames that she had on the wall. INside the room was also a nice White couch with a coffee table right in front of it. She had a really nice place, Dean could tell.

\- So, what brings you here John? Something about the Yellow eyed Demon? - she asked curious.

\- No. I am not tracking that thing right now. The problem is with my younger son, Sam - John explained.

\- Sammy? Oh no! - she exclaimed surprised - what happened to him? Last time i saw him he was in diapers!

\- Don't call him like that - said Dean trying to be polite - i can only call him Sammy.

\- Oh, i am sorry Dean. It was not my intention to make you feel rage, and also guilt.

\- Stop getting inside my head - said Dean, now really uncomfortable - we just want to know if you can help us to find Sam.

\- Dean! Don't talk to her that way. I believe that i've taught you better - said John looking at him with a serious face, feeling that he was talking to a five year old.

\- I'm sorry Mussouri. I didn't want to talk to you like that - apologized Dean, looking at her.

\- It's ok Dean. Don't worry - she said - now let's get back to Sam.

John and Dean explained to her the current situation, and she gave John the same angry face that Dean did when he told her that he'd used Sam's picture to enter inside the house.

Missouri took the cell phone that John gave to her and heard the audio at least three times, closing her eyes trying to focus, also using the tarot cards to see things better.

\- So? - asked Dean impatient - do you see or feel anything?

\- I can see that Steve has Sam in a old house. I mean, a really old house. The house is Little, and has broken windows. He's tied up, and bloody...

\- What can you see about the place around the house? - asked John

Missouri saw the tarot cards again, and saw a place where she'd been years ago with her older brother. The place have had Indian sites in the nation, and was where the tragic "Trail of Tear" officially began.

\- I know where he is - she said - Steve has Sam in Georgia, Calhoun. I can't see where the house is, but he's in a abandoned place.

\- Thank you so much Missouri! - said Dean hugging her tight.

\- Thank you - said John smiling, watching how his son was smiling from ear to ear - i knew that you could help us. What would i do without you?

\- Nothing, John Winchester - she said smiling - I hope that i won't have to see you again for a case like this one.

\- Yeah. I hope that too - said John, while Dean left the house almost running.

\- I think that you owe him a honest "I'm sorry". The kid wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just going to college - said Missouri - I didn't tell you this in front of Dean becuase i know that i would have started a fight between you two.

\- Yeah - said John looking away from the woman's eyes - one day i'll come here and have a chat with you.

\- You should do that - she said walking with him towards the door - Goodbye John Winchester. Good luck, and please, take care of your children and yourself.

John walked towards the car, and saw that Dean was sitting in the passenger seat, playing with his favorite ring while he watched at his father.

\- What took you so long dad?! - said

\- Nothing - said John, feeling tired as hell - this time you'll be driving son.

Dean smiled and went to the driver seat. Finally, they were going to have Sammy back, and also kill Steve. Dean promised himself that everything was going to be different between Sam and him from now on. He was going to call his brother and travel to see him, even if he'd have to leave some cases behind. John told him once that family is always first, and now he could say that understood completely the meaning of that quote.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **JESS POV**

Jessica was walking through the apartement's rooms with Sam's cell phone in her left hand. Dean and John had not called her since they left her apartament, and that happened almost two days ago.

She was still thinking about calling them, but even no knowing the Winchesters at all, knew that she was only going to be a trouble for them.

She left the mobile phone on Sam's desk, that was full of law books and notebooks, and decided to listen the messages that their friends and her family left in the full voice-mail.

She told her friends that Sam was on a roadtrip with his family, and he was going to come back in few days. If that wouldn't happen, she'd be in trouble, but it was better to lie, than telling them what really happened. She barely understood what had happened, so it'd be really difficult to say it out loud . John and Dean had to find Sam, becuase she needed him. . If something would happen to him, she didn't think that she could carry on with her life. She lived away from everybody that she met, and Sam was the only one that could make her feel better when rough times had happened. Sam was her whole reason to keep fighting, and even if it was hard to admit, that was true.

One of the mesagges was from Zach, asking how was she doing all alone those days, and also that if she would want something,she should just call him.

Brady seemed a Little odd while talking about Sam. Her senses inside of her were screaming that something wrong was happening with Brady. He acted scared,like if he'd know something, but that was not the time to think about that, she reminded to herself. She was probably going crazy. After all, who wouldn't be like that in the same situation?

She kept listening the messages, and the one that made her cry was the one from her younger brother who knew about Sam's disappearance, and wanted her to be with him, offering her his apartament for few days. She called him and talked for an hour, before she decided (becuase of his brother), to finally call the Winchesters. She needed to get answers, or she'd go to get them by herself.

Trying to get back to normal her agitated breath pattern and her shaky voice, picked the phone and dialed Dean's number, waiting to hear his boyfriend's brother voice.

 **JOHN AND DEAN POV**

Dean was still driving and his father sleeping, when he felt that someone was calling him. It couldn't be Steve, because he didn't have his number, but just in case he freed one hand off the Wheel and placed the phone against his ear.

\- Dean Winchester - he said without any emotion

\- Hi… Dean - said the voice of a woman, that a moment later - knew was Jessica's.

\- Hi Jessica - he said, now trying to control himself, not scaring her - something's wrong? Do you know something about him?

\- No. I mean, i've been waiting for you to call, and nothing happened, so i've decided to call you.

\- Look, we have a lead to find him, but we can't tell you anything else. You should study or rest a Little. Before you know it, my Little brother will go back to you, to live the life that he always wanted - he said

\- Thank you Dean. I really do appreciate what you're doing. I'm sorry for what i'm about to say, but i feel that i have to. With Sam kidnapped i feel like this should end all the problems between you guys once you find him. Sam needs you, and he needs his father too. He says your name in his dreams, and his voice seems sad when it happens - she said, trying to make him undestand what he already knew after his meeting with Missouri.

\- I will, Jessica. I never wanted to leave him, but some nasty problems in the middle, plus other things that can't be told happened, and everything kinda changed… - said Dean thoughtful

\- I get it. Don't worry. I won't ask you anything, i promise - she said

\- Look, i'd love to talk with you right now, but i have to go. I'll be calling you once we find him, okay?

\- Okay - said Jess

Dean ended the call and focused on the road. Now it wasn't the time to get sentimental and grow lady parts. He needed to find Sam, and hug his brother for the first time in three years. As a Young boy and even a teenager, he could never stay away from Sam more than few days, and when the whole Stanford problem acted like a barrier, he found himself lost. He would imagine Sam forgetting about his existence, but that didn't happen, and in his case either. They needed each other, and he knew that that was never gonna change.

 _Few hours later…_

Dean woke up John when they arrived to Calhoun (Goergia), and both left the car with their guns and other stuff ready as the sun was going down. They knew that in the night it'd be difficult to find Steve, but they couldn't let him have Sam another day. The kid had suffered enough for a lifetime already. Dean couldn't wait to have Steve's neck between his two hands and squeeze it until he'd stop breathing

They started walking towards some places where they knew that Steve could have their youngest family member, passing through really creepy places full of trees that reminded him of the horror movies that Sam was afraid of, and he'd calm him down singing "Hey Jude". He heard some animals coming out of their hiding place that they used during daylight. Some of them were scared of the mens, but others were looking at John and Dean with big wide eyes and tense bodies, ready to attack them if they would walk near them.

John and Dean walked for hours, and when the natural light dissapeared, their flashlights in their hands guided them to avoid the traps for animals, or even the psychopath man that was ruining their lives.

At 2:35 AM, saw the first abandoned house, but after they enter inside it, confirmed that no one was there. Another house, and the same results happened.

\- What if Steve left the house and we are still looking here? - asked Dean pissed and tired

\- I don't think so, son. Steve doesn't know that we know where is. He counts on us to fail, so he can kill Sam.

\- If he's not already dead - said Dean

\- Don't say that. He's alive Dean. We have to be positive, that's all - John answered

\- Positive?! Are you serious?! Sometimes i can't believe what i hear from your mouth. Because of you, Sam's suffering, and could be dead! We don't have to be positive, we have to be realistic! He want him dead. His objetive is for us to suffer the same way he did when we ended the existence of his family!

John kept silent and counted to ten, trying to avoid the fight that his son was ready to do, but a scream interrupted them. Though, that scream was too familiar to them.

\- Sammy - said Dean and John at the same time, forgetting the dramatic scene out of place in the bad situation that they were living.

John and Dean followed the screams, but at some point they stopped. Cursing but feeling blessed because his brother was still alive, Dean tried to see where they were coming from, when he found the right place to look for.

An old house was there, with broken Windows and i looked like it was about to fall apart if he'd kick it. The house that Missouri described was right in front of them, and they couldn't be more hopeful. They loaded their guns and John prepared his knife that was between his right foot and sock.

\- I'm coming for you, son - said John in low voice, aware that Dean was listening to him - i'm gonna rescue you and we'll talk. I promise that i'll be the father that you need.

When they were close enough, saw that a man was hanging by a hook, and his feet were not touching the ground. Blood was dripping from his body, and his hair was covering his face. Dean couldn't tell if he was breathing, though. That bloody and broken man was Sammy.

Dean felt how his heart started beating faster, wanting to get inside that house to check if Sam was not so badly hurt. For what he could see, he passed out. He hoped that, because if his brother would be dead he didn't know what was gonna be his life without his Little brother. He'd never imagined that, being completely honest.

 **NO POV**

Steve walked as silent as he could when he saw that the Winchesters were looking through the window of the old house. He didn't know how they found him, but he couldn't loose time.

He was alerted when he heard some voices from far away, and made Sam scream when he punched the Young man's broken ribs and stomach with his fists as hard as he could until he passed out, attracting their victims to the trap that was waiting for them.

John and Dean didn't notice that he was right behind them, when he took his special gun out of his pocket, and shot John a tranquilizer substance on his leg making him fall to the ground screaming in pain and then lost awareness of what was going on.

\- Dad! - screamed Dean worried, and then pissed when he saw Steve standing near them.

\- Hi Dean-o! - said with an evil smile, seconds later, shooting the same substance to Dean, watching how his head hit the fragil Wood of the house then closing his eyes.

Steve walked towards them, and saw that Dean has blood in one side of his head. He'd probably have a concussion when he'd wake up, but he couldn't care less about that. His plan worked better than he thought , and now he was going to kill the Winchesters slowly and painfully.

 **Author's note** **: I'm sorry for the long time to update this Chapter. I've been sick, plus studying for college and couldn't find time to write this before.**

 **The next Chapter will be the last one, so get ready!**

 **Will the Winchesters be able to scape? Or Steve will kill them?**

 **Thanks to all of you for the comments, favs and follows to the story.**

 **Don't forget to review the story (if you can) if you liked the Chapter, becuase that makes me happy (and also wanting to write the next Chapter faster ;) )**

 **Love ya guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John woke up with a headache that barely let him remember where he was. He opened his eyes and saw everything blurry, but in the distance he could see a man tied up to a chair, aparently unconscious, and also a man that was on the floor in the same state as the other one.

He tried to move to help them, but he found out that he was also tied up, with his head resting over some clothes on the floor.

He didn't remember anything, until he did, and the guilt and worry hit him right in the gut. The two mens that were there were his sons, and he'd been knocked out by Steve.

\- You woke up. Finally! - said Steve leaning over the frame of a non existent door - i've been waiting three hours for you guys to wake up, and i can see that the drug that i shot you is finally finishing its effect.

\- What do you want Steve? Let my sons go, take me - said John looking at the man.

\- No can do,John. I will kill the three of you today. But, i will make you watch how i kill your dear Sammy and Dean first - said Steve with a smile on his face.

Dean woke up by the sound of two mens talking, and instantly remembered everything that happened. He felt something wet that was sliding down from the back of his head, and guessed by the consistence of it, was blood. He didn't open his eyes though, because he wanted to see if he could get rid of the ropes that were holding him on the chair that he was . Four minutes passed, and he couldn't do it, but for his bad luck, the ring that belonged to his dead mother fell off his finger, alerting the mens.

\- Dean! What a pleasure! The only one that's left to wake up is your Little brother Sammy. But i'm guessing that he won't be waking up anytime soon. They say that when someone is badly hurt, usually stays unconscious to avoid the pain - Steve added with satisfaction

\- You son of a bitch! - screamed Dean furious, opening his eyes and watching his hurt and barely breathing brother - You will pay for all you've done to him. I swear!

\- You can swear whatever you want, Dean. But that doesn't mean that you will break those ropes, or even save your daddy and brother.

For a moment everything was silent, and Steve walked towards Sam, kicking him in the stomach. Even no being aware of what was going on around him, Sam's face seemed in pain, and when Steve kicked him, he only cried in pain in a low voice, but that was enough to hear Sam.

Steve picked him up, and Dean and John saw how thin the younger Winchester was. It seemed that he hadn't eaten anything in all those days that he'd been gone, and that was probably what had happened.

\- Wake up, princess! - said the psychopath man, throwing Sam to the ground like a rag doll.

Sam's head hit the floor in a very hard way, but he still didn't wake up.

That made the Winchesters be more worried.

Two hours passed since Steve left the room they were in, and both mens were still trying to untie themselves. Dean ( and probably John too) had been unarmed when they were unconscious, so they were helpless to help Sam.

At some point, Dean stopped trying to break free, because it was useless. He wasn't afraid for them, but for Sam. Both mens didn't know what Steve had done to him.

\- Sammy, please wake up lil bro! I need you to open those hazel eyes of yours - said Dean watching how his brother moved his head towards the direction of his voice.

After one minute or two, Sam opened his eyes, and instantly closed them again. The room was too bright for him, and every part in his body wanted to fade again.

At first, Sam heard his brother's voice. Even if it was only an hallucination, it felt real. He moved his head towards the direction of Dean's voice. Moments later he heard it again saying "That's perfect, lil bro. You're doing great. Let's open those eyes again, alright?"

Sam tried to talk, but only a cry of pain came out of his mouth. His strenght was fading fast, and he knew that soon enough he'd pass out again. Though he fought, because that was the first time in days that he heard his brother's voice. It felt almost relieving.

\- What a nice family reunion, ain't that right Sammy? - asked Steve coming inside the room, approaching to the younger Winchester.

He kneeled in front of him ignoring the angry screams of John and Dean, and placed his hostage's head against his shoulder. Without Steve's support Sam would fall to the floor again.

\- Now, open those eyes Sam. Your brother and father want you to see them. They finally came, huh?

Sam did what he was told, but only because he was scared. He'd probably do everything that Steve tell him, because he didn't want to be punished again. He didn't think that he could take another beating without dying.

As soon as his eyes got used to the light, saw his brother and father in front of him, tied up and furious. While Dean's face was red by the anger, John was not saying a Word, and had a look of remorse in his face.

\- D'n? Real? - Asked Sam

\- Yeah, buddy. I'm real. I'm gonna save you. I'm gonna take care of you, alright?

Before Dean could say another Word, Steve smiled at them and started punching Sam in the stomach, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs. Dean screamed for the man to stop while watching how Sam was getting weaker, and didn't notice that John was getting himself free. John had a Little knife under the cuff of his jacket, and he couldn't reach it until now. His wrists were bleeding, but it didn't matter because he was going to save his sons, specially Sam.

When his arms were free, he rose from the ground and ran towards Steve. He hit him on the back of his head, disorienting the man. One punch after another, and Steve was unsconscious.

\- Dad, cut my ropes ! I need to help Sam! - screamed Dean, with tears on his face.

John freed his son and ran with Dean towards Sam. He was awake, but barely. They needed to get him out of there, and take care of him.

\- Come on Dean, hold him by one side and i'll hold him by the other. We need to get him to a hospital right now - said John

\- I know. We don't know how much he's hurt. Let's hope that he doesn't die. I need him, dad.

\- First we need to tie Steve. He can't scape - said John, and Dean nodded right after.

Walking with a dead weight in the middle of the dark was a Little difficult, but eventually, they reached the impala and John drove straight to the nearest hospital while Dean was in the backseat holding his brother. Once that were in there, they explained to the doctors (and then the cops) what had happened to their family member. They told him what Steve had done, and where he was. The cops drove to the old house, and later knew that the man was going to be sent to a psychiatric hospital. John and Dean sat in the waiting room, anxious to hear news from the doctor. Sam had to be alright.

Few hours later, a doctor came asking for Sam Parker's Family, and both mens went almost ran to meet him.

The doctor explained that Sam had few broken ribs, a ruptured spleen becuase of the abuse the abdominal area, and a little concussion that would heal within the next days. The doctor told them that they were able to stop the internal bleeding, and Sam was as fine as he could be at the moment.

\- Thanks, doc - said John relieved - when can we see him?

\- There's no need to say that, Mister Parker, after all it's my job to help people. Right now, i could say. He's been moved to his room. The number is 308, third floor - said the man, moments later heading away when some paramedics brought another patient almost running.

John and Dean stood in front of the room where Sam was, and they saw him. He was connected to an IV in his left arm, a nasal cannula under his nose, and bandages all over his chest and abdominal area.

\- Sammy. I'm so sorry, son - said John, holding his son's limp hand - i will take care of you. I'm sorry for everything. For telling you to go away. I only wanted to protect you, and with you away, i didn't know how to do that.

Dean watched and heard his father in silence, because that was the moment that he'd been kinda waiting for. The only thing that didn't match was that Sam was not in a hospital bed when John would say that to him.

When the nurse told them that they had to leave the room for few hours, they did so, and sat again in the waiting room. It was going to be a long night.

John fell asleep, and Dean was about to do that when he remembered Jessica. He had to call her and tell her that Sam was alright.

Jessica answered almost instantly, and he explained what he could to her. With the hospital direction given, she ended the call and called a taxi to take her where the mens were.

\- You'll be ok Sammy. I promise that - said Dean in low voice, moments later allowing his tired mind and body the needed hours of sleep that he couldn't have since Sam disappeared.

 **Author's note: It looks like this Chapter is not the end. Some people who write may understand the struggle of a new idea for a Chapter that changes everything you've planned. It happens, right?**

 **I find myself so happy for all the love that you guys give me. Now, next Chapter WILL BE THE LAST ONE. Hope you like this Chapter. If you did, please leave a review, 'cause it helps a lot.**

 **Love ya guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean woke up when someone touched his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes slowly to see Jessica standing there, with a worried face and blood shot eyes.

\- Hey Dean - she said with shaky voice

\- Hi Jessica - he said, while stretching his sore body from sleeping on a chair

\- I just wanted to know where Sam is, so I can go see him. I need to see him right now Dean. Please - said Jessica, starting to cry again

Dean calmed her down and explained that Sam had been dragged (because he didn't want to go, resisting until the last minute when he lost his strength) to do some studies, but he'd be back soon. Jessica sat next to him, and Dean listened to what she started saying to him. Stories, funny moments between Sammy and her made him be a little jealous. He had always been the one to remember the moments that Sam never wanted him to talk about in public, and now he was hearing moments in his little brother's life that he hadn't been a part of. His big brother mode wanted her to shut up, but he kept listening to her ( or listen almost everything she was saying), answering with "That's how Sammy is", or "That kid can do so much more than that" in the moments that she made silences with a broken smile and a tissue on her hand.

John woke up one hour later and Dean saw how affected he still was. He said "Hi" to Jessica and left them alone for them to talk, also to get some coffee for everybody.

When John came back to the waiting room he saw how Dean was talking to Jess, and both were laughing hysterically. As he was walking towards them with coffees and some chips, heard Dean saying "… And one day I dressed up like a clown and he was so scared that he ran and fell over a chair. I'll never forget that moment. I swear that his face was so funny!", and knew that his older son was telling Sam's girlfriend about his younger brother's childhood anecdotes that in the moment that they happened he put an angry face to his son and told him to look after his brother instead of feeding his irrational fears that he couldn't make the younger Winchester get rid of.

Jess stopped laughing when John was in front of them nervous, and with a shy smile she said "Thanks" for the coffee and the snacks.

Few hours later, all of them were in silence as the doctor called for Sam's family. He told them that Sam was better, and in few days he would be able to go home. The doctor also told them that he remember the event he went through, and a psychologist would be visiting Sam soon to evaluate him.

Jessica followed the men towards Sam's room, and Dean was silent as he thought that Sam's "home" was Stanford. He knew that Sam wouldn't leave Jessica, and that was it.

When they arrived to his room, they saw that he was awake and with a neutral face. Dean knew that kid too well, and he could guess that Sam was afraid to have them all together. Jessica ran to him and kissed his lips, hugging him moments later being careful.

Being there felt out of place, so to give them some privacy they decided to leave Sam and Jess alone, but when they were about to leave Sam called their names. He asked Jessica if she could give them few minutes to talk, and not being so convinced she left the room.

\- Dean, Dad - said Sam with a very raw voice

\- Hey kiddo - said Dean – sorry to interrupt the meeting with Jessica. If you want we can leave you two love birds alone - said Dean pretending to smile

\- No. it's okay. I wanna be with you and dad. I just… wanted to say that I am sorry for leaving you like that, for not calling you in three years. You should have left me there. I deserve to suffer for letting you down – said Sam with tears in his eyes

\- No way Sam. It's not like that. First of all, I am sorry for kicking you out that night. I shouldn't have done that, after all you're my son and I'd give my life for you and your brother. Second, you will never deserve to suffer. You're a good man, Sam, and I am proud of you, the man you have become. I know that you will be a good lawyer, get married and maybe even have beautiful kids - said John smiling at him

Sam remained silent when his father stopped talking. He couldn't believe that John Winchester was saying that to him. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what to do. He nodded at him, and John walk where he was to hug him. Sam didn't remember the last time a moment like that one had happened with his father, but being honest it felt good to have him around. He'd missed him all those years that he'd been alone, and he knew that he wanted things to change, after all they were family.

The men talked for about an hour when Jessica walked through the door and said to Sam that she had to come back home to keep studying for her exams, and that would give him time for him to talk with his family. He just nodded and told her that she loved her before Dean blocked his view to the door sitting on the bed next to him.

Sam felt complete for the first time in years, and that was enough for him. When he was tired, his family went to the waiting room and let him sleep before they'd be back.

 **Sam's dream/Vision…**

 **Sam comes back to his apartment smiling. He's wearing a jean and a thin shirt that is not right according to the weather outside.**

 **He walks to the living room calling Jessica's name, but she doesn't answer. When he is about to leave the room sees the cookies that she's made for him and a note next to it that says "Love you. Missed you my love!"**

 **Sam calls Jessica's name again and meets another weird silence, but as soon as he is in his bedroom hears the shower running. It's weird even for her to take a shower at 02:54 AM, but maybe she didn't have the chance to take a bath before ( he thinks that because the apartment is almost shining, so she probably spent all the afternoon cleaning their place to surprise Sam), and he relaxes before he carefully sits on the bed and moments later allows his tired body to lay down. With his eyes closed, smiles and feels something wet that fell over his forehead, but he ignores it. When he feels that something hits his forehead again he opens his eyes and sees Jessica pinned to the ceiling with a bloody gash in her stomach. Blood keep dripping on him, and his body paralyzes.**

 **He screams "No" with all the strength he has. He just keeps screaming until he passes out.**

Sam woke up sweaty and with his heart beating faster than ever with his eyes still closed when felt a strong grip on him. He fought the person that was holding him, but when he heard the voice of the man that was talking to him he relaxed his body and tried to take a deep breath.

\- Hey buddy! It's me! Calm down Sammy! It's just a nightmare, nothing else! Snap out of it! – said Dean worried

Sam tried to pretend that everything was ok when anything was alright at all.

Two hours passed, and Sam was still thinking about the dream that he had had earlier. He'd always had nightmares, but this one felt different. He was sure of that. He decided that after everything he had been through it was probably normal to be paranoid, so he tried as hard as he could to forget it.

Jessica came later that day to see how he was doing, and he answered that everything was ok. Once Jess and him were alone he made her lay down on the hospital bed next to him to feel her warm body against his, as a way to reassure that she was alive and fine. That night, Jess left and Dean (as protector as he was) remained to watch out for him while John went on a hunt, leaving Dean there for few days. He didn't argue, but didn't smile either. Being with his brother was what he wanted to do at the moment and nobody would take him away from him again.

Sam did not have another nightmare like that one again, which made him be grateful.

 **5 days later…**

\- Dean! I don't need your hand to walk. I am fine now! – protested Sam, ashamed of being treated like a kid.

\- I don't think so Sammy. I am the one who decides if you need help to walk or not. If you keep that attitude, as soon as you get better I will kick your ass, understand? - said Dean with a serious face and the bossy voice that he had known all his life.

Sam decided to shut up. Not because he was afraid of his brother, but because it felt nice to have his protective older sibling back again, even if he would never admit that to him. Though, that didn't mean that his face wasn't red as he was walking towards the exit of the hospital.

Outside was dark, and it was probably early morning. Once the older sibling settled the younger one in the front seat and the engine of his dear baby started, he went right to Sam's apartment, where Jessica was waiting for him since yesterday morning. She hadn't come that day to the hospital because Sam forced to study, saying to her that he was fine, and if she wanted to make him happy she wouldn't get out of their home and make those books her whole world.

Sam was brought back to reality when Dean shook him gently saying that he was home. The silence filled the car while Sam didn't know what to say. When would he see his brother again? Would John really come back like he promised, or he was gonna go to hunt the yellow eyed demon? Sam wanted his father to be there with him, and since he left the bright smile he had was gone.

\- Dean… - started saying Sam looking at his shoes

\- No chick flick moments Sammy - said Dean petting his hear playfully

\- Listen man. I want you to promise that you and dad will come back. I can't do this alone anymore. I promise that this time I won't leave you alone.

\- I swear that Sam. I don't know where dad is, but as soon as he comes back I will bring his ass right here and we can even have a proper fancy family dinner with you and Jess. What do think about that, huh? - asked the older sibling smiling at his younger brother

\- That sounds fun. Thank you for everything you've done for me Dean …

\- Hey. I said no chick flick moments, bitch! - said Dean again not looking at him to avoid the puppy dog eyes that he hated so much

\- Jerk – replied Sam instantly with a laugh moments later.

Sam said goodbye to him and got out of the car holding the bag of clothes that Jess prepared for him during the time that he was in the hospital.

He entered inside the apartment calling Jessica's name, but she didn't answer. When he walked into the living room saw some cookies with a note that she left for him. He was going to take a cookie, but with his stomach still recovering he didn't want to be sick, and give his girlfriend and family reasons to get worried again. He called his girlfriend's name again, and when he heard that the shower was on he laid down in bed being careful. The stitches wouldn't be taken out until 10 days, which was bothering him more than the pain itself. He couldn't run in the mornings, bend over or anything like that. Damn, he hated being hurt!

He felt something wet that fell over his forehead, and when it happened for the second time he opened his eyes. He saw Jessica pinned on the ceiling with a bloody gash on her stomach.

When he saw the cookies he felt that he had lived that moment before, but he decided to ignore the feeling. Now Jessica was on the ceiling, and he saw that that would happen few days ago.

He starts screaming "No!", but he didn't get up or tried to save her. Deep inside he knew that she was already dead. The flames were consuming her body as her eyes were focused on Sam. The last thing he remembered was a voice that sounded from far away (or that's what he felt at least), before everything went black.

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long time, but again, college is killing me! :(**

 **This won't be the last chapter, and I have a great ending for you guys. But… that will have to wait until my next update! (evil laugh)**

 **I hope you like it, and if you did, please leave a review!**

 **Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **DEAN'S POV**

Dean left his Little brother feeling that something was wrong. He was a really special big brother, because since his mother had been killed, knew when Sam would be in trouble. He had raised that kid, and when they were little he remembered being called "Daddy" by a more little Sammy.

He watched the hour, and knew that it was late, but he had to come back and make sure that Sammy was fine.

Feeling worried he checked that he had been right. As soon as he parked the car saw fog coming out of an apartment, and he was sure that it was Sam's apartment. People were already coming out of their places scared, calling the police and firefighters. He ran as fast as he could, pushing people in the process, and when a guy tried to stop him from going inside the building he kicked the guy in the nuts, leaving him on the floor while other people were helping him stand up.

Dean kicked the door of his brother's place with all the strength he had and entered inside it, searching for Sam. The fog was intense and he could barely breathe, but that didn't stop him. He started shouting his brother's name as loud as he could when he saw him on his bed, apparently unconscious.

\- S… Sam! (cough) – Screamed Dean as he ran near him - wake up dammit!

He shook him but he did not even stir, and searched for a heartbeat. When he found it, carried Sam out of the building as fast as he could seeing how the same people that he had pushed minutes before started asking him is he was alright. However, he couldn't answer, because he couldn't talk at all. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and his brother was still out of it.

The last thing he remembered was a man with a red helmet running towards him and his brother.

 _Few hours later…_

The older Winchester woke up groggy and feeling how his head was about to explode. Touching his face found a nose cannula and an IV on his arm. He didn't remember what had happened, and that was freaking him out

\- Calm down sir – said a woman, that later knew it was a nurse – you have to calm down and breath.

\- What… (cough)… What happened to me? Where's my brother and my father? – he asked trying to sit

\- You ran inside a burning building to rescue your brother. We brought you both here and he's ok. You'll be fine too if you're wondering that. People outside of the building are in the waiting room. They say that you're a hero. They are worried about you two. Since I've met your father when your brother was here almost two days ago, I have to say that I haven't seen him around. Maybe he wasn't there. Though, I'll let you know if I hear about him– said the woman

Dean stared at her for a minute, and then everything made sense

 **Fire**

 **Find Sammy**

 **Can't breath**

 **Sammy's unconscious**

 **Take him**

 **Save him**

\- Can I… (cough)… see him? Please, I need to see him. He's my little brother – pleaded Dean

\- Of course honey. I'll take you to him – she said

He insisted that he could walk, but as soon as he started doing that, he felt like it was difficult to breath, so he had to be carried in a wheelchair to the room that his brother was in.

He felt guilty, because Sam was in a hospital bed again, and it was his fault. He should have stayed, do something to protect his brother. When Dean saw how pale Sam was, all that he wanted was to kill the yellow-eyed demon, because that thing killed his mother the same way that he did with Jess. When Sam would wake up, he was going to have to tell him that Jess was dead if he would not remember the events, and that was going to hurt. He'd seen all the love that Jess and Sam had for each other, and now she was gone. Hopefully, Sam was going to be strong and maybe, go with him somewhere away from Stanford and a freaking terrifying Hospitals.

He wanted to shake his brother and wake him up, but he wouldn't yet. He had to think about what he was going to say to him, or how he was gonna help him to walk through the broken road that both were in.

He incorporated his heavy body and walked through the hallway towards his room. When he found his cellphone, called their father, but he didn't answer. He called him again, knowing that two calls meant for them: **Something's wrong, call me back now**.

He left him a voice message to him, explaining what had happened, hoping that he'd come back where they were.

That had been the rule since he was a kid and started taking care of his little brother, but now it seemed that John had forgotten that, or he didn't even care. Sam and him hadn't done anything wrong, and when they said goodbye to their dad, he was fine. What if something wrong had happened to him too?

"He's just hunting Dean. When he's hunting, sometimes, doesn't take the phone with him. That's how dad is, and you won't change him", said Sam once, few months before he'd go to Stanford.

A part of him knew that that was probably what was going on, but the other part of him was worried as hell. He wouldn't be able to deal with both of his family members hurt. He had to wait until Sam would get better, and then he'd go and search for his father if he didn't answer.

When he came back to Sam's room, saw him talking to a nurse, and both looked at him.

\- Dean – said Sam smiling

\- Sammy – said Dean walking slowly towards him - it's good to see you man

\- Me too. I don't know why I'm still here. I was supposed to leave the hospital yesterday. Does Jess know that I'm still here? – asked Sam worried

The nurse knew about the incident with Sam's girlfriend, so when she saw the older sibling's face she decided that she had to leave the room and give the men some space to talk.

Dean sat on Sam's bed and looked at him, trying to find the words that would break his brother's heart now and forever.

\- Sam, listen to me. We've had an accident. Do you remember what happened? –asked Dean

\- I… Oh God! No! She… She died. Jess, no! – said Sam, now screaming and crying, and his body shaking violently with each sob.

Dean didn't know what to do, so he hugged him and talked to him, saying "Everything's gonna be alright brother" and " I know it hurts, but I'm here with you, and I'm gonna help you to get through this, okay?"

Sam kept crying until he fell asleep, and that was the moment when Dean freed all his emotions. His tears were now sliding down his face, and all that he wanted was to get drunk to forget everything that was happening. He'd never seen his brother being that vulnerable. The way he had cried, or the words that didn't come out of his mouth almost made him cry in front of him. Though, he didn't. He had to be strong for him, and let him know that he was always going to be there for him, doesn't matter what.

 **Author's Note: I'm not so sure about this chapter. If like please leave a review, so I can feel a little bit better about it. See ya on the next one!** **J**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _TWO_ _MONTHS LATER…_

Dean was driving the silent car with Sam sleeping in the backseat, as he was heading them towards their next hunt.

It had been two months since Jessica died. Two months since he had last seen and heard the voice of his father, because he never answered the damn phone. When Sam got better to get out of the hospital, both men started searching for signs of the yellow-eyed demon, or his father. However, it seemed like the two of them had just vanished in the thin air. Dean was beyond pissed, and Sam was still grieving the loss of his girlfriend. He hadn't cried in front of him anymore since the hospital, but he usually cried at night after he dreamt god knows what with her, and Dean's heart broke every time while pretending to be asleep. His big brother senses were shouting at him to do something, ANYTHING. Night after night, it was all the same and he was scared because he didn't want to get used to those awful moments. All that his brother said during those dreams was "Jess no!" Maybe one time or two he had said, "I am sorry", but that was it. He had no clue about what was going on inside the mind of his brother, and that was frustrating. Until Jess and Stanford appeared, Sam was open about his feelings (that was why he used to call him princess sometimes), but now the Sam he knew was gone, and he did not know how to get close to him. Even if some time had passed, Sam had the same look of sadness and emptiness on his eyes, just like the first day he knew that everything changed forever.

Dean had had a fight two weeks ago with his younger brother. Sam came drunk to the motel that they were staying for the night with a cut on his neck and a black eye, and when Dean told him what was going on with him and what had happened, but he just said, "It is not your fucking problem". He tried to make him talk, but Sam just stumbled towards the bed and before he could talk another word with him, Sam passed out and started snoring. Sam had never been the kind of person that liked to drink, and that was affecting their relationship. During the break times between hunts Sam was usually wasted and throwing up until his throat would be raw and hurting. That version of Sam would talk about Jess, just like John did in the past. He used to talk about Mary burning on the ceiling or the dates that the two of them had had before they established a more solid relationship with her.

He had tried to look like his father, watching every move of his, dress with a leather jacket, cut his hear to look like a little adult. He even took the alcohol as a best friend when the times of desperation were around. Now he realized that he was not even close to be like John.

Sam was pretty much John in a younger version. He had also experienced the death of the love of his life in a tragic way and kept fighting with a broken heart searching for revenge. But not only that. Sam was stubborn, impatient and was the entire time ready to sacrifice himself not caring about the ones that loved him. He was going to be the one burying him if he let him do a stupid thing, so lately he had to be around him and keep an eye on him. Sam was vulnerable and pissed, so he had to talk for the conscious part of his brother's mind. Even if Sam got pissed. It was his job to keep him safe. It had been since the very first moment that he held him as a newborn.

A noise distracted him from his thoughts, and realized that Sam was awake and shaking him

\- Dean! Are you okay, man?

\- Yeah Sam. I am - answered Dean

\- I was afraid that you were gonna crush this car. You were just lost - said Sam, still worried about his brother

\- Sammy, it is not your job to worry about me. Your only task is to be my pain in the ass little brother, before, now and for the rest of our lives – said Dean smiling at Sam

\- Whatever. I am too tired to argue. Where are we going? - said Sam yawning

\- San Antonio Texas, brother. It is normal to be tired when you don't sleep, Sam. You barely eat or sleep these days...

\- Have you finished talking about it, Dean? Because I am. I am done with the 20 questions game here – said the younger Winchester now pissed at his older sibling

\- No, Sam. Ok? I want you to talk for once, dammit! I don't know what to do anymore! – screamed Dean

\- You don't have to do nothing! You cannot do anything, not really. I know that you want to help me, but you don't know how I feel. You wouldn't understand, okay? So let it go – said Sam, regretting what he said moments later

\- I know what you feel, Sam

\- Oh, do you? I don't think so, Dean. How old were you when mom died? Four? Jessica died two months ago! You barely remember mom, and I know that because you told me once that most of the things that you remember are from dad! – shouted Sam wanting to end the conversation, even if meant hurting his brother's feelings

Dean stopped the car at the side of the road abruptly, and got out of it wanting to punch his brother's face with all the strength he had. Seconds later, Sam followed him

\- You brat, don't talk about her like that! You don't know anything, Sam! I have been trying to help you for the last eight weeks, and all that I had received is these disrespectful comments from you! You have changed Sam. Do you think that dad would be happy with you acting…

\- Dad has nothing to do with this situation. He is gone Dean, gone! He has not cared about me or you… Dean, please. I am sorry. I don't want to fight, ok? Not now man. We're busy here – said Sam giving a puppy dog look at his older sibling

\- I swear that I am done with that look Sam. One day I am gonna kick your ass and those puppy dog eyes won't do any effect on me. Fine, you win for now. But next time I ask you something you answer or you are gonna have serious problems here. I swear that… Let's go

Sam gave him a shy smile and walked thoughtful towards the car trying to be the brother that Dean needed him to be. It seemed that he had forgotten how to be "Sammy", and that was not something that he could control right now. With every hunt he got more desperate, because he wanted, NEEDED better said, to get rid of that Demon. Dean was trying to distract him from their true mission, but reality was that with or without his brother, someday he would go and kill that son of a bitch.

He heard the characteristic sound of the Impala's door being opened, but did not look at his brother. He just couldn't.

Few hours later, he felt that someone was calling his name and opened his eyes. He didn't know that he fell asleep, but he guessed that Dean was right after all. He was all the night awake because he could see Jess in the world of the shadows, screaming for help, calling his name. She blamed him, and she was right. He saw her die days before it happened, and because he decided to ignore it, now she was paying the awful consequences. How could he be so stupid?

Dean, of course, didn't know that he had dreamt that. He'd be scared, just like he was. It felt weird to be scared of himself, but he just couldn't fight it. Why could he see those things? Why was he special? Did that mean that he was special?

As a kid, he had seen many movies about people having powers and even flying. Once he got older, Dean explained him that those kind of people didn't exist. They were just fictional people. Superheroes didn't exist, but he was sure that supervillains did exist. The "power" he had was not good, was not heroic. It felt dark and dangerous.

\- Sam, wake up! He have to start working on the case. You go to the library and I will go talk with the victims of the girl who said didn't kill her three sisters. I bet that it is a classic shapeshifter case, huh?

\- Yeah, maybe – said Sam trying to act normal.

Dean parked the car in front of the library, and Sam got out of it. Right now, he was fighting every single day to stay alive, because his soul was shattered. However, his reason to do that was not only to find the yellow-eyed Demon. He had another reason; the most important one, fight and be there for his brother, the most important person in the world for him.

 **THE END.-**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: Hey guys! How are you? So, this is the end I guess. Sorry for the long time, but my grandfather passed away and I did not have the strength to write. Please leave me a review if you can. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you guys for the follows and reviews. This fic has a very special spot in my heart, and I'll always love it. I hope that you loved it too. See you around guys!** **J**


End file.
